Goodbye...
by Hiele Tiburon
Summary: Relena is shot and killed. Heero becomes emotionless. Something happens that might give him another chance to tell her how he feels. Heero POV. Sad. Please R


1 Goodbye...  
  
By: Hiele Tiburon  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
  
(to the story)  
  
***  
  
It walked in. It was cold and cruel, wearing midnight and where its face should have been there was emptiness.  
  
It informed me, "I am your emotions."  
  
I stood in shock but for some reason I believed it. It floated towards me and held my head. A flash of light took my conscious and I saw my princess in a hospital bed. I spot me only younger walk into the room. The younger me took Relena's hands. This must be the day she died.  
  
"Stay with it. Don't become cold or angry again. I worked so hard to break your walls. Never put them up again. But most importantly know that rage can kill. Look at me." She cried as she told my younger self.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
"Do you recall that day?" It inquired.  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"She told you not to be cold. But you did. Look at me!" It screeched pointing to itself.  
  
I flinched as the sound echoed off the caverns of my mine. Look at me! I then began to realize what it meant.  
  
"Are you trying to say I have reversed to my previous self?" I questioned.  
  
"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see, Heero?"  
  
I look at the mirror that just appeared out of the darkness. Looking at my features I grimace. I have bags under my eyes and my hair is messy. But then again when is it not? When did I start to look so old? I ask myself. The image in the mirror changes and instead of me I see nothing.  
  
"Mirrors never lie." It tells me. "When did you stop loving?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
The room changes and I am there in the hospital holding Relena's hand. I look at her dying form on the bed and I try to hold back tears. Am I here with her? Did it send me into the past? I hear its voice. To give the wanting one more chance with love.  
  
"Relena?" I whisper. Her eyelids flutter open and I can't help it tears poured over my cheeks, "...I'm sorry. I failed you."  
  
"Failed me, Heero? Why do you-?"  
  
"I changed back into the monster." I sobbed onto her hand. "I couldn't even save you. I couldn't do my job. I can't do anything right."  
  
"Oh Heero. It's not...*cough*...your fault. Who could have...*cough*...known that there...*cough*...was an assassin in my own...*cough*...bodyguards. Even you...*cough*...couldn't have pre...*cough cough*...dicted that." Relena whispered.  
  
"I should have known." I wept.  
  
Her frail hand touched my cheek and I looked up to see her eyes filled with pain, suffering and tears.  
  
"I am ready to die, Heero. Just like you taught me." She smiled faintly.  
  
"I am not ready for you to die. I can't do this alone Relena. I need you. Don't go please." I sobbed.  
  
I hear footsteps down the hall and the door flies open.  
  
"Relena!" Millardo yells and pushes me out of the way. "Oh god you're dying. Who allowed this to happen? I want to know which bastard let the bullet through." The man turned, looked at me and pointed, "..you!?"  
  
I wipe the tears that have fallen and look at him. I nod slightly and I feel a hand grip my collar and then the impact of a fist on my face. I fall to the ground due to the force of the hit.  
  
"You are going to wish you had taken the bullet and died, you bastard!" He approached my crumpled form.  
  
"I already do." I whisper.  
  
"What?!" Millardo hit me again this time it was a double impact. One from the hit the other from the floor.  
  
"Stop please!" Relena coughed.  
  
He stopped hitting me and looked up at her. She had sat up and even though still dying it looked like she was an angel already. She looked at me. I could feel the blood pouring from my mouth and ear. The impacts of his fist already creating bruises. Tears threatened to pass from her eyes. Her hair was sweat filled and sticking to her arms and face.  
  
"Brother please *cough* leave!" She flatly said.  
  
He looked hurt but left promptly. I slowly got to my feet and made my way to her bedside. She looks at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen her with. She brought her shacking hand up and wiped the blood from my face.  
  
"Do you really wish *cough* you had taken *cough* the bullet?" She asked.  
  
I nodded. "The world needs you Relena. You need to live. And I don't think I can live without you." I look into her eyes. "I love you Relena." I look down quickly expecting a scolding.  
  
Silence. I look up to see her crying. "Do you know *cough* how long *cough* I have waited to *cough* hear that? *cough* I love you Heero!"  
  
I bent down wrapped my arms around her and kissed her as gently as I could. I was surprise to find that she was kissing me back. The kiss ended as her head fell back.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
I looked up to the heart monitor. It was a flatline.  
  
"No! No Relena! Wake up please!" I shake her body.  
  
Nurses flock in and I turn to them and give them a glare that tells them to leave. Each one does. I look at her still body. You are leaving me...but why? I start to cry. I remember that there is a gun placed in the small of my back and I remove it. I look at the gun. I am sorry Relena. I can't live without you. Forgive me. I put the gun to my head.  
  
"RELENA I LOVE YOU!" I scream so loud the heavens should have heard and I pulled the trigger. Then all goes light. She is there looking at me, her arms outstretched. I find myself in her embrace.  
  
"We're together. Finally."  
  
***  
  
~fini~ 


End file.
